papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Shy Guy
PM:CS |location = Shy Guy's Toy Box |hp = 7 |ap = 2 |df = 0 |wn = N/A |wp = N/A |card = 257 (Unused)|tattle = This is a Shy Guy. They're ne'er-do-wells. Big time rascals. No good... They occasionally do acrobatic attacks that have an attack power of 3. Who knows what lies in the hearts of these troublemakers? I guess they're dangerous, but they're pretty small time.}} Shy Guys are mischievous enemies that are considered a menace to Toad Town. Their main HQ is Shy Guy's Toy Box, located in the Mushroom Kingdom. They appear in other games outside of Paper Mario. They can attack Mario by charging towards him or by jumping on top of him. There are several different types of Guys, ranging from military Spy Guys to flaming Pyro Guys and healing Medi Guys. Besides Red, Shy Guys come in a variety of colors, such as blue, green, yellow, and pink. They serve under their main commander, General Guy. They are noticed for their amazing acrobatic skills. History ''Paper Mario Shy Guys serve a purpose as enemies in ''Paper Mario. They are first seen in Chapter 4. After Mario and his Partners adventure from the Forever Forest and rescued the third Star Spirit and defeating the ghost eating clubba named Tubba Blubba. Mario and Friends return to the Mushroom Kingdom only to be informed by the guard to the Forever Forest, Fice T. that Toad Town has been raided by Shy Guys. Shy Guys have caused a ruckus by stealing citizen's important items, kicking owners out of their shops, and even taking letters from the post office. Mario eventually removes them of their actions and frees the citizens from their misery. He even finds a Shy Guy in front of his home with Luigi, who's having trouble trying to catch him. ''Ending In the epilogue of ''Paper Mario, Parakarry visits Shy Guy's Toy Box only to be sending Watt (it is unknown if this is her home as well) a letter inviting her to Princess Peach's party. A Shy Guy can be seen talking with Watt before Parakarry appears, meaning they could have switched sides into becoming allies. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door While Shy Guys are unused enemies in ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, they can still be seen in the audience when Mario enters a battle. Shy Guys are the only characters in the audience to run up to the back stage and cause a ruckus to either the player or enemy by dropping objects on characters head. Being dodgy is a good way to avoid this. They can either help the player or sabotage the player. ''Super Paper Mario Shy Guys (including Fly Guys and Spear guys) were going to reappear in ''Super Paper Mario as enemies once again but were removed for an unknown reason. However, they still make an appearance in the audience (like in the previous title) when the player performs a Stylish Move. ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star They appear in ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star in various locations in World 3, Shy Guy Jungle . They are friendly unless you attack them. They also appear in World 4-6. The Shy Guys hardly appear empty handed, normally carrying spears, making them Spear Guys. so Paper Mario: Color Splash In Paper Mario: Color Splash, Shy Guys are commonly found across the entire game, and are come in many colors. They have very few attacks, and flail their arms at you. They can sometimes be in stacks, carry buckets of paints, or have a straw in their mouths. Category:Shy Guys Category:Shy Guy's Toy Box Category:Enemies Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:Ground Enemies Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario Sticker Star Enemies Category:Villains